Girls
As a Trainer in Magmell you will encounter many girls to train, either from the dimensional gates of the pit or amongst the inhabitant of Magmell. It is up to you, as a trainer, how do you want your girls become. You can train your girls into a High-class prostite or a Noble escort or maybe a Superstar Singer. Assistants are there to help you train the girls, they can be assigned to help in various tasks of training girls. Girls from another dimension These are girls who arrived in Magmell through dimensional rift of the pit. Most of them are copies of the original version of the girl caused by the unstable core of the dimension that replicate them continuously. While the copies have exact appearance like the "Original-Primes", they are in no way close to the original in terms of personality, skills and abilities. Most of the copies wears collar with their given name scribed on it by either trainers or administration of Magmell to differentiate them with each other. 'Asuka' From the series Neon-Genesis Evangelion. She is self-sufficient and doesn’t like depending on others to do things. In combat, her aggressiveness and refusal to lose shows. Though on the outside an aggressive girl who seems to seek attention, Asuka's personality is much more complex, holding a troubled past capped with her mother's suicide. She loves piloting the Eva and takes pride in her skill. However, all this is just her shell, so what might happen when that shell begins to crack? 'Haruhi' A character from series of light novels, manga and anime Haruhi Suzumiya . Noted for her outstanding power to change the enviroment around her as she pleases (sort of godlike power). This eccentric and energetic character is making her appearance in Otherworld as a girl you can train. Maybe her appearance in Magmell is something she wished for with her godlike power, who knows? 'Horo' A female character from the series Spice and Wolf (read: Spicy Wolf). Horo is originally a wolf harvest deity with a form of a huge wolf. She was tasked as a guardian of some village to ensure a good harvest. However, as time went on, she is slowly forgotten by the people she guarded. Bored and with a thirst for adventure, she changed into a young girl and followed a travelling merchant on an adventure. As for why is she in Magmell, that is another story... 'Lala' Lala is the female protagonist of To Love-Ru . She is the princess of the Deviluke family, rulers of the Galaxy. As a successor of the Galaxy's throne, she is the most sought after girl in the Galaxy. But she doesn't want to marry yet, so she runs away from home and is accidentally teleported into someone's bathtub on Earth. Lala is a childish and naive girl, it has been speculated that her appearance in Magmell is because of the disturbance in time space continuum caused her teleporter machine to malfunction. 'Mari' Mari is a character from 4-part theatrical remake series of Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion , she first appeared in the second installment of the series, Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance. A confident and eccentric character, she seems to have poor vision and wears glasses all that time. She is the pilot of Provisional Evangelion unit-05 of NERV against the terror of the Angels in her world. For some unknown reason, she appears in Magmell, unfortunately without her giant mecha unit. 'Menace' A character from Queen's Blade series. Menace is an ancient princess/priestess from the land of Amara. Menace was betrayed by her adviser, Anarista and died trapped in her palace as her kingdom fell into ruins. Centuries later, she is resurrected by a powerful witch to become part of her loyal minion but Menace managed to break free of the witch's command and set out on her own. Eventually she appears in Magmell for some unknown reason and once again meets her nemesis and former adviser, Anarista. 'Mikuru' Another character from Haruhi Suzumiya series. Mikuru is a time traveler from the distant future sent into the past to investigate a disturbance in time flows caused by Haruhi's power. Mikuru is a naive, soft-spoken girls who is always forced to follow Haruhi's demands, because of this Haruhi loves to dress her up like a doll. Despite this Mikuru and Haruhi have become friends. She appears in Magmell probably chasing her friend Haruhi. 'Mio' Mio is a shy girl from the K-On! series of 4 panel comic strips and anime. Together with her friends, she formed a light music club in her school. She is the bassist in her band, Houkago Tea Time. She is left-handed and has a Fender Jazz Bass named Elizabeth. Her appearance in Magmell can't be explained but it is suggested that this happen when she is at summer vacation on the beach with her friends in her 1st year in high school. 'Mugi' Mugi is another girl from K-On!. She is a wealthy girl with a gentle and sweet personality. She plays the keyboard in the band. Although a wealthy and high class girl, she is fascinated by and finds joy in normal activites such as doing part-time jobs, eating in fast food restaurant, and haggling over prices. Mugi also has an odd fascination with lesbian intimacy. She appears in Magmell along with Mio. 'Orihime' A major figure in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. She is a classmate and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki, the main character of the series. Like many other friends of Ichigo, she quickly develops spiritual powers of her own after Ichigo becomes a Soul Reaper. Through the series, Orihime learns about Ichigo's duties as a Soul Reaper and decides to accompany him when he goes to Soul Society to save Rukia Kuchiki. 'Ranka' Ranka is a character from science fiction anime Macross Frontier. Ranka is a petite, lively and cheerful (although naive) teenage girl with green hair aspiring to become a succesfull and inspiring singer. She is half-Zentradi and has an ability to express her emotion by wiggling her hair. She possesses a unique singing ability, as such her voice can influence the Vajra, an insectoid alien race to obey her. Why is she has appeared in Magmell is still unknown. 'Rena' Rena Ryuuguis a female character from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni(also known as When They Cry). She is a friend and classmate of Keiichi Maebara after he moves back to the village of Hinamizawa. Rena is (usually) a kind and naive girl. She is obsessed with cute things and will exclaim "I want to take it home with me!" when one catches her eye. But her past holds unspeakable secrets and she suffers from sudden emotional outbursts, sometimes even driven to violence. Is she crazy? Is she cursed by the village's guardian deity? Is that how she ended up in Magmell? 'Saber' Saber is one of the main characters in the anime and videogames Fate/stay night and it's game sequel Fate/hollow Ataraxia, Saber is the fabled Arturian king who, in order to rule Britain, sacrifices her feminity and emotions, this causes her subjects to become critical of her lack of humanity plaguing Arturia with feelings of guilt and inferiority. Filled with regret in her last breath she appeals to the world to erase her from history, in this moment the Holy Grail appears before her offering the choice of participating in the Holy Grail War as a servant, in which she has to assist a mage in a battle to the death against other mages and their servants, the Holy Grail will grant one unlimited wish to the winners. Arturia accepts, becoming the saber servant from then on, travelling forth in time to where the war is taking place and back to that last second of anguish and regret over and over again, until she can win the Holy Grail War and never be King Again... 'Sakura' She tries to act all sweet, prim, and proper on the outside, but we also get to see "Inner Sakura", a "darker" (and perhaps the true) hidden version of her personality, whenever she makes certain comments. Inside of her is the need to help others and wanting to protect the ones she loved and cared for, so she then studied under Tsunade, Godaime Hokage. Two and a half years passed and Sakura is not only a junior medical-nin, but she also has the super human strength of Tsunade (not to mention her beauty and bad temper). With this strength and new technique to heal, she hopes she can help on her journey wherever it may take her...... 'Yoruichi ' Shihouin Yoruich is a Character from the Series BLEACH. She is intelligent and witty often playful leaning towards teasing, but when the need arrives is calm and mature. Born of noble birth has vast knowledge of the soul society and is very different from other nobles. She abandoned her command of being Captain of the 2nd Division Gotei 13 and Commander of the Onmitsukido, she is also the 22nd Head of the Shihōin Clan one of the Four Noble Families, making her a highly respected woman. Often refered to as 'The Flash Goddess' because of her powers had to leave all of past life behind her because she helped a friend escape. Now leading the life of an exile has strayed to far it seems???? Girls native to Magmell These are girls who are inhabitants of Magmell. Most of them are citizens, slaves, and sometimes nobles that are willing (or not so willing) to be trained by you. They can't be purchased in the auction and have to obtained via a quest or event. 'Princess' Mizuki Kanojou, second daughter of King alias. She was left in your care because... She is a gifted if inexperienced artist and musician. 'Miko' Eldest Daughter of the King. Nothing currently in game about her yet. Not Implemented. Category:How do I get Miko? Category:Otherworld